creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Coldharbour
14th of Morning Star 4E 58 How could this happen to me? Why? Have I displeased my father? Shamed him? I don't understand. It's all a blur. I remember drinking wine at my father's dinner party. It seemed such a solemn gathering at first, but then after just a drink or two, I felt so light-hearted and merry. Now that I think back on it, I remember seeing a group of Khajit merchants acting like that once. I think my wine had skooma in it. I remember feeling really happy for hours. I was led somewhere—I thought to bed at the time. But now I remember I was laid down on an altar of some sort, and my father was crying before I passed out. I'm still too muddled to think. If someone reads this, my name is Jeriah Valtieri, of Valtieri Hall in High Rock. Tomorrow, I am going to try to find my way home. It's so cold. 1st of First Seed 4E 58 It's a wonder I haven't frozen to death. I can see my breath and feel the icy air in my lungs. How can it be so cold, when the sky is on fire? I can only tell the passing time by using a spell and watching as its effect wanes. I found my home. At least what should be my home. The house still stands, but it is just as desolate as the rest of this world. Though the landmarks and geography are the same, I know for certain I am no longer on Nirn. I am...elsewhere. I pray to the Nine I am not where I fear I am. Tomorrow, I will follow the road to Cyrodiil. Perhaps I will find someone else along the way. 28th of First Seed 4E 58 There is no question. I am in Oblivion. No other realm could hold such horrors. I've passed countless bodies along the road, decaying, sinking slowly into the sludge that is the ground. Demonic beasts roam free. My clothes are in tatters by now. I'm so tired, but at least I am used to the cold now. I think I see the Imperial City in the distance. It's nearly impossible to walk, but I am slowly making progress. Maybe I can find help there. 5th of Rain's Hand 4E 58 It's a wonder I still know the date. Tracking time has proven the only way for me to retain my sanity; it gives me a task to focus on aside from this mindless trudging. I saw the first living being in months aside from those enormous lizards. He was an Argonian, which made him only slightly better. I couldn't make any sense out of what he was saying, except that he must "do his master's bidding." Poor creature. Once a slave, always a slave, I suppose. 21st of Second Seed 4E 58 I've finally made it to the Imperial City. I've survived these months by looting the bodies I passed. Every once in a while, I would find one carrying a potion of healing or of magicka, and I drank those to sustain myself. The last real food I had was at that bloody dinner party. Father, are you searching for me? Do you miss me at all? 22nd of Second Seed 4E 58 The city is as empty as the rest of the world. Nothing but corpses as far as the eye can see. The arena district was exceptionally grotesque. Men, Mer, and beasts alike were strewn about the ground, bodies ripped open, heads split neatly in half, torsos hanging from the ceiling by entrails. Even after all the death I'd seen on the road, I felt sick. I've put off searching the palace district. In Nirn, the White Gold Tower is surrounded by a cemetery. I'm putting off going there as long as I can. 13th(?) of Mid Year... MARA, TA-- ----TOSH, DIB-- --K-- DIV---PLEA----N'T ABAN—E! 20th(?) of Sun's Height... Pain pain pain blood pain screaming death undeath Molag Bal kill kill kill kill please please my lord kill kill kill kill kill kill me. 1st of Last Seed 4E 58 What in the name of Oblivion has my father done? Did he really believe sacrificing me would appease a Daedric Prince? All he has done is doom me to an eternity of torment! The day I entered the palace, I was immediately accosted by two vampires. They took me to the council chambers—except here, it is simply home to an enormous throne. On the throne sat the King of Rape. The Father of Vampires. Here sat Molag Bal. I will not describe him beyond that he is gloriously terrible. Fear does not begin to define what possessed me the moment I felt his eyes upon me, with a leering smile. I was immediately aware that I was practically naked; what was left of my clothes was little more than a rag. The Prince was obviously appraising me, but I still had some small vestige of dignity within me. I met his gaze fully. I wished to the Nine I had not done so, but I see now the gods have abandoned me here. If I had been meek and trembling, I am sure Lord Molag Bal would have granted me a quick death. But my boldness pleased him. This is my first really lucid moment since then. Lord Molag Bal has decided to make me into one of his favorite pets. I am to become a Daughter of Coldharbour. The ritual has been...No! I won't speak of it. I won't write it. Forming words to describe this agonizing degradation is just impossible. 5th(?) of Heartfire... fire ice blood need blood thirsty hungry pain pain pain kill kill kill kill kill death death death please my lord grant me death please kill me i need more need more need more blood blood blood. 14th of Frostfall 4E 58 I brought favor to my lord today. For a reward, he granted me the truth. Five years ago, my father was serving Boethiah faithfully. However, one day his carriage was attacked, his goods robbed, and he was left mortally wounded. A vampire happened upon him and saved his life in exchange for servitude to Molag Bal. My father agreed, but three years later went back on his promise. He began to serve Boethiah again. Needless to say, my lord was enraged. He sent scores of vampires to murder my father. The cowardly wretch saved his own skin by promising to offer his only daughter—me—to Molag Bal in pentence. Now I remember that night with perfect clarity. I was drugged, of course. All my father's guests were the vampires sent by my lord to make certain he fulfilled his promise. I was taken to the basement and tied to the neglected altar of Molag Bal. He cried out to my lord for forgiveness of his trespasses and to accept this offering. Then he proceeded to defile me until he thought I was dead. The vampires took me away and when I awoke, I was in my lord's realm. I hate my father above any mortal alive on Nirn. He should be made into food for Lord Molag Bal's pets. ? Sun's Dusk... blinding fire icy veins burning thirst need need need blood need blood need father's blood must kill must devour must destroy father kill kill kill please my lord please allow me please must taste my fathers blood blood blood so very very thirsty 25th of Evening Star 4E 58 It's finally over. The ritual is complete, and the torment at an end. I am a vampire, strong-blooded and able to take on an even more powerful form. I am a Daughter of Coldharbour. I am a servant of Lord Molag Bal for the rest of eternity, and he has sent me back to the world of Nirn to do his bidding. But first, I must pay a visit to my dear, dear father.Category:Computers and Internet